<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramza and Alma 2020 by Myst_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401927">Ramza and Alma 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight'>Myst_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Brother/Sister Incest, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated version of "Ramza and Alma 2019." Ramza and Alma cuddle while the wind blows up Alma's skirt, revealing her panties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alma Beoulve/Ramza Beoulve</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ramza and Alma 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Windy variant on "Ramza and Alma 2019." These are some extreme gusts, but Alma doesn't seem to mind as long as Ramza is there. ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>